Heart To Heart
by Gita Safira
Summary: [HIATUS] Kita sudah terikat oleh benang merah tak terlihat semenjak kita lahir. Kau hanya milikku! /YAOI FF/TaoRis-BaekYeol-KaiSoo-ChenMin-SuLay-HunHan couple! CHAPTER 2 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

Judul : Heart To Heart

Author : Gita Safira

Genre : Romance, humor

Pairing : TaoRis, BaekYeol, HunHan, SuLay, KaiSoo, ChenMin

Disclaimer : this fanfic is mine! Aaa.. TaoRis is mine too #slapped

Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, BoysxBoy, typo disana sini, garing, humor gagal

-00-

-Tao pov-

"Tao-ie! Ireona! Kau mau terlambat sekolah, eoh?" Aku menutup telingaku dengan bantal yang ada didekatku. Teriakan Eomma ku tadi sukses menghancurkan mimpi indahku tentang panda. Oh.. Bermain-main dengan panda merupakan mimpi yang indah bukan?

Ok, perkenalkan aku Huang Zi Tao. Namja sederhana berumur 17 tahun. Tinggal bersama kedua orang tua ku, Huang Yunho dan Huang Jaejoong serta noona ku, Huang Qian yang biasa aku panggil Victoria/Vicky noona. Aku berasal dari China, tapi ketika umur 10 tahun, Aku sekeluarga pindah ke Korea Selatan, tepatnya di Seoul untuk mengawasi perusahaan _Huang Corperation_, perusahaan keluargaku. Sedangkan perusahaan yang ada di China, dipegang oleh paman dan bibi ku, Huang Siwon dan Huang Kibum. Aku bersekolah di SM Art High School, sekolah seni khusus namja yang populer karena memiliki banyak prestasi dan juga karena murid-muridnya memiliki wajah yang tampan sepertiku.

"Tao! Cepat bangun atau eomma buang boneka panda mu?" Teriak eomma lagi. Aku yang hampir tertidur lagi membelakkan mataku mendengar kata 'boneka panda'. Seakan kalimat itu menjadi peringatan untukku. "Ne eomma! Aku bangun!" teriakku. Dapat ku tebak pasti Eomma sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan sekarang dilantai bawah. Segera saja aku melesat pergi mandi, tak ingin mendengar teriakan eomma ku yang bisa bikin sakit telinga.

-Kris pov-

"Wufan-ah! Cepat bangun atau Eomma ketok kau dengan tutup panci ini" Aku mengeliat sedikit mendengar teriakan eomma ku yang membawa tutup panci dan Appa ku berdiri dibelakangnya. Oh, ayolah! Aku tau eomma tak akan tega mengetok ku dengan tutup panci itu. Alasannya? Tentu saja karena Appa ku akan membujuk Eomma ku agar tak merusak wajahku yang tampan ini.

"Ayolah chagia.. Jangan ngetok Wufan sebarangan! Kau mau apa kalau Wufan pergi sekolah dengan wajah penuh luka sana-sini?" bujuk Appa ku. Aku hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Hah, sudah pasti bujukan Appa mempan pada Eomma.

"Tidak untuk kali ini, yeobo! Aku tak peduli jika seorang Pangeran sekolah seperti Wufan pergi dengan wajah penuh luka! Wufan! Sampai hitungan kelima kau tak bangun juga, sambutlah tutup panci ini di wajahmu" Aku terbelak mendengar kata Eommaku. Oh tidak! Dia tak main-main kali ini.

"Han-" belum sempat Eomma menyelesaikan hitungannya, aku sudah bangun dengan mata masih setengah tertutup. Bisa kulihat Eomma sekarang mengeluarkan smirk nya.

"Bagus Wufan! Sekarang cepat mandi! Dan jangan sampai kau tidur lagi! Jika kau sampai tidur lagi, liat akibatnya" ancam Eomma ku dengan tatapan tajam. Aku menelan ludah. Sial! Aku kalah kali ini. Kulangkahkan kaki ku kearah kamar mandi setelah Eomma dan Appa ku keluar dari kamarku.

Hah.. Aku Wu Yi Fan, tapi teman-temanku lebih sering memanggilku Kris. Sedangkan keluargaku memanggilku Wufan. Umurku sekarang 18 tahun. Tinggal bersama kedua orang tua ku, Wu Hangeng dan Wu Heechul. Serta hyung ku, Wu Henry. Aku lahir di China dan besar di Kanada. Tapi, ketika umur 12 tahun, aku pindah ke Seoul, Korea Selatan karena Appa ku ingin memperluas cabang restorannya serta mengurus cabang perusahaan keluarga Wu di Seoul. Restoran milik Appa ku sudah terkenal di Seoul. Dan untuk sementara, cabang restoran yang ada di China dipegang sepupuku, Wu Zhoumi. Sedangkan yang di Kanada dipegang paman ku, Wu Jungsoo. Aku bersekolah di SM Art High School, sekolah khusus namja yang terkenal di Seoul karena prestasi nya dibidang seni. Sampai sekarang pun aku tak tau kenapa orangtua ku memasukkan ku disitu? Karena jujur saja, aku merasa tak memiliki bakat seni apapun selain _rapping_ dan juga dalam bidang _modelling_.

-00-

-Author pov-

#TaoRis side

Seorang namja berambut _blonde _dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan tangan dimasukkan dikantong celana dan _headset_ menempel dikedua telinganya.

Sekolah masih sepi. Tentu saja! Ini baru jam 6.15 pagi, entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuh seorang Kris yang biasanya masuk 15 menit sebelum bel masuk. Salahkan Eomma nya yang memaksa nya bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya.

Terus berjalan menuju kelasnya lalu menghela nafas. Tak ada seorangpun yang sudah datang kecuali dirinya dan penjaga sekolah.

'_Kalau __tau __seperti ini, lebih baik aku seret saja Chanyeol atau Joonmyun agar aku tak sendirian_' batin Kris. Tak sengaja, mata nya menangkap seorang namja bermata panda berjalan sempoyongan berlawanan arah dengannya dengan mata sedikit tertutup.

Berusaha tak memperdulikan namja itu, Kris terus berjalan hingga '_bruk_' namja bermata panda itu kini terjatuh dan menindih Kris yang berdiri didepannya. Kris dan namja itu membelakkan matanya saat merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bibir mereka masing-masing. Segera saja namja itu bangkit lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Mi.. Mian sunbae. Aku tak sengaja. Aku setengah mengantuk tadi. Mianhae! Jeongmal mianhae" ucap namja bermata panda itu, Tao lalu membungkuk. Matilah dia sekarang! Dia baru menyadari namja yang ditindihnya adalah Pangeran sekolah, sunbae-nya sendiri.

"Kau pikir itu alasan yang logis, eoh? Apa kau mabuk sampai jalan sempoyongan seperti itu?" tanya Kris dingin. Tao semakin menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

"A.. Aniyo sunbae. Aku setengah mengantuk tadi. Sumpah, aku tak berbohong" ujar Tao takut-takut.

"Kalau kau mengantuk, kenapa kau pergi berjalan-jalan hah? Kenapa tak diam didalam kelasmu?" tanya Kris lagi masih dengan nada dingin.

"Enggg... it.. itu sunbae. Akk.. Aku takut sendirian dikelas" ujar Tao pelan.

"seharusnya kau cuci muka dulu baru boleh keluar kelas! Kalau ada yang melihat kejadian tadi bagaimana?" ujar Kris menatap tajam Tao.

"Mian sunbae! Ak... Aku benar-benar tak sengaja. Mianhae. Jeongmal mianhae" ucap Tao lirih. Kris menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum kepada Tao.

"Karena aku sedang malas berdebat, kau kumaafkan" ujar Kris tersenyum kecil. Seketika, wajah Tao menjadi ceria.

"Jinjja sunbae? Aaa... Gomawo sunbae. Jeongmal gomawoyo" Tao membungkukkan badannya beberapa kali. Kris hanya mengangguk menanggapi nya.

"Kau mau ikut aku ke atap sekolah? Sekolah masih sepi dan kita hari ini tak belajar karena ada rapat guru" Ajak Kris. Terlihat Tao berpikir sebentar lalu mengangguk.

"Kajja!" Kris menggenggam tangan Tao tanpa sadar lalu berjalan kearah atap.

#KaiSoo side

Terlihat namja berkulit tan turun dari motor _sport_ nya setelah memarkirkan motornya dihalaman sekolah. Menghela nafas lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung sekolah.

"Jongin-ah" seseorang bermata besar berlari menghampiri Jongin dengan sedikit berlari.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang panggil aku Kai, Kyungsoo hyung? Dan, kenapa kau memanggilku?" tanya Kai heran.

"Aniyo! Aku lebih suka memanggilmu Jongin dari pada Kai! Oh iya, kau akan ikut mengisi acara sekolah nanti bersama yang lain" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Acara apa hyung? Kapan? Dan kenapa aku harus ikut?" tanya Kai bertubi-tubi.

"Tanya satu-satu dong! Huh, ok, jadi kita akan menjadi salah satu pengisi acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah nanti. Dan soal itu, aku tak tahu. Yang kutahu, beberapa anak klub _dance_ ikut mengisi acara itu. Termasuk kau" jelas Kyungsoo lagi. Kai hanya mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

"Lalu, kapan kita latihan?" tanya Kai.

"Ketika guru-guru rapat tentang acara ini, kita akan berlatih di Aula bersama yang lainnya" ujar Kyungsoo.

"Hmm.. Arra. Oh iya hyung, sehabis pulang sekolah nanti, bisa temani aku untuk berbelanja bahan makanan? Persediaan ku untuk satu bulan kedepan sudah hampir habis" pinta Kai. Kai memang hanya tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartement mewah di Seoul. Orangtua nya berada di Jepang untuk mengurus perusahaan. Tapi, Kai tak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu, karena sudah dari dulu ia ingin hidup mandiri meski tanpa orangtua. Dan asal masih ada teman-temannya, terutama Kyungsoo, Kai tak akan merasa kesepian.

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Sekalian aku akan memasakkanmu makan malam" ujar Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung. Kajja kita masuk" Kai menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo tanpa menyadari wajah Kyungsoo sudah memerah karenanya.

#ChenMin side

"Urgh! Sialan buku-buku tebal ini! Berat sekali!" keluh namja berpipi _chubby_ mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Terpaksa ia harus membawa lebih dari 5 buku tebal karena disuruh oleh wali kelasnya meletakkan kembali buku-buku itu diperpustakaan.

"Biar aku bantu, hyung" tiba-tiba, seorang namja kini sudah mengambil 4 dari 5 buku tersebut.

"Eh?! Tak usah, Chen! Aku tak mau merepotkanmu" tolak namja berpipi _chubby_ itu, Xiumin.

"Tak merepotkan sama sekali kok hyung. Lagian, memang buku ini terlalu berat jika kau bawa sendiri. Ayo jalan!" ujar Chen sambil tersenyum.

"Memang ia sih, Tapi kan-" belum selesai ucapan Xiumin, tiba-tiba Chen menyela.

"Tak ada tapi-tapian hyung! Bukankah tadi kau mengeluh buku-buku ini berat? Cepat bawa buku-buku ini keperpustakaan, lalu kita kumpul di aula" ujar Chen.

"Eh? Ke aula? Buat apa?" Xiumin memiringkan sedikit kepalanya tanda ia bingung.

"Entahlah. Katanya, kita berdua akan mengisi acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah" Chen menggidikkan kedua bahunya sambil tetap berjalan membawa buku-buku itu. Xiumin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti.

Sesampainya diperpustakaan, mereka berdua segera meletakkan kembali buku-buku itu.

"Urgh! Sial! Terlalu tinggi Chen, tempatnya! Aku tak sampai!" keluh Xiumin berusaha mengembalikan salah satu buku di rak yang lumayan tinggi. Tanpa sengaja, tangan Xiumin menyenggol beberapa buku tebal dan hampir jatuh menimpanya. Tanpa banyak bicara, Chen menarik Xiumin kepelukannya dari buku-buku itu. '_Bruk_' buku-buku itu sukses jatuh dilantai, memecah keheningan yang ada diperpustakaan. Xiumin yang dari tadi menutup matanya merasa bingung. Bukankah dia merasakan sakit karena tertimpa buku-buku itu? Tapi, kenapa dia merasakan hangat? Perlahan, dibukanya matanya dan terlihatlah Chen yang tersenyum canggung padanya tanpa melepas pelukannya.

"Go.. Gomawo, Jongdae-ah" ucap Xiumin gugup setelah Chen melepas pelukannya.

"Engg.. Cheonmaneyo, Minseok hyung" ucap Chen mengelus tengkunya. Salah tingkah. Itulah yang terjadi pada Chen dan Xiumin.

"Engg.. Chen? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kita harus ke aula? Kajja!" ucap Xiumin memecahkan keheningan. Chen hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum lalu menautkan jari-jarinya dengan jari-jari Xiumin dan segera pergi dari situ.

#BaekYeol side

"Hey Kris! Kau ada dimana, hah?!" tanya seorang namja dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata, Chanyeol melalui sambungan telphone.

"_Aku? Aku ada diatap sekolah. Kenapa?_" tanya Kris santai dari ujung sana. Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang kalau kita akan mengisi acara sekolah?! Kenapa kau malah asyik diatap sekolah, eoh?! Cepat ke aula S.E.K.A.R.A.N.G J.U.G.A!" perintah Chanyeol.

"_Ne. Arraseyo. Tunggu aku 1 jam lagi_" '_pik_' sambungan telpon diputuskan oleh Kris. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Mempunyai sahabat yang seenaknya ketika sedang _badmood_ seperti Kris bukanlah ide yang bagus, sepertinya.

"Chanyeollie! Apa kau melihat Tao?" tanya seorang namja yang lebih pendek dari Chanyeol.

"Eh? Tao? Aku tak melihatnya. Kenapa emang, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aish! Sudah kubilang panggil aku hyung! Tao dicari oleh Sungmin sunbae. Katanya, Tao akan mengisi acara sekolah dengan penampilan wushu" jelas Baekhyun.

"Hm.. Arra. Aku juga mencari Kris dari tadi, tapi gak ketemu-ketemu. Huh!" keluh Chanyeol mem_pout_kan bibirnya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"Kau tak cocok mem_pout_kan bibirmu seperti itu, Yeollie" ujar Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal.

"Huh! Sudahlah, aku mau menyusul Kris ke atap sekolah. Kau mau ikut, hyung?" ajak Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Siapa tau ketemu Tao ditengah jalan. Kajja Chanyeol!" Baekhyun segera menyeret Chanyeol keatap sekolah.

#SuLay side

Joonmyun, atau biasa dipanggil Suho oleh teman-temanya kini sedang mengintip dibalik pintu ruang _dance_. Memperhatikan seorang namja yang sedang asyik menari, Yixing atau biasa dipanggil Lay.

Sadar diperhatikan seseorang, Lay menghentikan tariannya dan melirik kearah pintu. Tampak disana Suho yang mematung karena ketahuan sedang mengintipnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Suho ge?" tanya Lay sambil berjalan kearah Suho yang mengelus tengkunya.

"Engg.. Hanya tak sengaja lewat dan melihatmu menari, Yixing-ah" ujar Suho gugup. Lay hanya tersenyum lalu mengajak Suho untuk masuk keruang latihan.

"Engg.. Kau ikut mengisi acara sekolah, Lay?" tanya Suho melirik kearah Lay yang sedang mengelap keringatnya.

"Hmm.. Ne. Aku ikut mengisi acara, ge. Kau juga kan?" tanya Lay balik dan diangguk oleh Suho.

"Apa aku mengganggu latihan mu tadi, Lay?" tanya Suho tak enak hati.

"Eh? Tentu saja tidak" jawab Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Ok ge, aku mau latihan lagi. Kau mau menungguku sampai selesai, ge? Atau kau ada urusan lain?" tanya Lay. Dalam hati, ia berharap agar Suho menunggunya sampai selesai latihan.

"Emm.. Aku mau menunggumu saja. Lagian, aku bosan berada di aula. Tak keberatan kan kau, Lay?" tanya Suho.

"Tentu tidak ge. Aku malah senang jika ada yang menemani ku latihan" ujar Lay tersenyum lalu mulai menari lagi.

Sempat beberapa kali Suho harus menelan ludah karena.. Urgh! Entahlah, Lay yang ada dihadapannya begitu menggoda. Sempat terlihat beberapa kali baju Lay menyingkap memperlihatkan perut nya. Dan juga keringat yang ada ditubuh Lay. Sungguh... Ok Joonmyun, kembali ke akal sehatmu!

"Joonmyun ge, ada apa denganmu?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba berhenti menari karena melihat Suho yang seperti orang tak bernyawa. Suho yang kaget karena tiba-tiba Lay tepat didepan wajahnya dengan tatapan khawatir pun terjungkang kebelakang.

"Ya Gege. Gwenchena? Aigoo.. Kenapa denganmu?" tanya Lay membantu Suho duduk kembali.

"Gwenchena, Yixing. Aku hanya melamun. Ah iya, hanya melamun. Hehehe" Suho menyengir lebar sedangkan Lay mendengus.

"Kau membuatku khawatir saja, ge!" dengus Lay lalu kembali menari. Tak bermimpikah kau, Kim Joonmyun? Lay mengkhawatirkanmu? Yixing mengkhawatirkannya?

Suho hanya tersenyum senyum sendiri. Kalimat '_Kau membuatku khawatir saja, ge!_' yang keluar dari mulut Lay lah penyebab Suho tersenyum senyum sendiri.

"Joonmyun ge! Kau kenapa? Tadi melamun, sekarang malah tersenyum sendiri. Kau mulai sakit jiwa, eoh?" tanya Lay untuk kesekian kalinya, dia berhenti menari dan memperhatikan Suho.

"Ya! Tak sopan kau Lay! Aku masih normal. Gak sakit jiwa. Huh" dengus Suho kesal. Lay hanya terkekeh.

"Kajja ge kita kekantin. Aku sudah mulai lapar nih" ajak Lay sambil membereskan barang-barang latihannya.

"Ne, Kajja Yixing-ah!" Suho menggenggam tangan Yixing lalu berjalan keluar.

#HunHan side

Seorang namja berwajah tampan tapi datar kini duduk dipojok kelas. Asyik menikmati hembusan angin dari arah jendela sendirian. Hanya ada dia sendirian dikelas itu. Yang lain? Oh, ayolah, yang lainnya pasti sudah keluar semua karena tak tahan berada didalam kelas berlama-lama.

"Sehunnie!" seru namja cantik melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan pintu.

"Luhannie hyung!" seketika namja berwajah datar itu-Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan, tetangganya sekaligus sunbaenya. Wajah datarnya kini berubah jadi cerah

"Sedang apa kau sendirian disini, eoh?" tanya Luhan duduk dikursi samping Sehun yang kosong.

"Emmm.. Hanya menikmati angin, hyung. Dan kau kenapa kesini?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Aku? Aku hanya ingin mendatangi mu, Sehun. Oh iya, kau lapar? Aku membuat spagetti kesukaanmu tadi pagi. Kau mau?" tawar Luhan sembari mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari tas nya.

"Woah? Serius kau membuatkanku? Tentu saja aku mau!" tingkah manja Sehun sekarang persis seperti anak kecil. Entah hilang kemana sifat aslinya, cuek dan sedikit dingin dengan orang lain yang baru dikenalnya.

Luhan tersenyum lalu membuka bekal itu. "Makanlah, Sehunnie" ujar Luhan menggeser kotak bekalnya kearah Sehun.

"Kau tak makan, hyung?" tanya Sehun tak jelas karena mulutnya penuh spagetti.

"Yak! Telan dulu makananmu lalu berbicara!" ujar Luhan kesal.

"Ehehe.. mian hyung. Nah, kau tak mau makan juga hyung? Enak loh" ujar Sehun lagi.

"Aniyo. Aku sudah makan tadi. Kau sajalah yang habiskan spagetti itu, Sehun" ujar Luhan lembut.

"Aniyo. Aku tak enak jika hanya aku saja yang makan sendiri disini sedangkan hyung gak makan. Mau makan ya? Jebal" pinta Sehun menunjukkan _bbuing bbuing_nya. Luhan hanya menghela nafas lalu tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kemarikan garpunya sini" pinta Luhan hendak mengambil garpu dari tangan Sehun.

"Eit! Tak bisa hyung. Biar aku yang menyuapi mu. Buka mulutmu" suruh Sehun. '_Blush_' wajah Luhan memerah lalu menuruti perintah Sehun. Dibukanya sedikit mulutny lalu '_hap_' "Eotthoke hyung?" tanya Sehun.

"Mashita! Aku baru sadar ternyata masakan ku lumayan juga. Hehe" Luhan menyengir membuat Sehun _sweetdrop_.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat, kau akan mengisi acara sekolah. Dan sehabis ini, kita harus ke aula" jelas Luhan. Sehun yang sedang makan pun tersedak. Mengisi acara? Oh tidak!

"Ya, gwenchena, Sehun-ah? Kau kenapa?" Luhan memberi air minumnya lalu mengelus punggung Sehun.

"Aku kaget hyung! Mengisi acara? Oh tidak! Kenapa harus aku sih? Aku kan gak bisa apa-apa buat ngisi acara" keluh Sehun.

"Siapa bilang? Kau punya bakat Sehun. Dan kau tau? Acara kali ini akan menunjukkan apa bakat mu yang sebenarnya pada dirimu sendiri. Tenang, aku juga akan mengisi acara ini kok" jelas Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Jinjja hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap Luhan.

"Ne. Sekarang, cepat habiskan makanan mu dan kita ke aula untuk berlatih dengan yang lainnya. Nanti Suho akan kasih pengumuman apa yang harus kita performkan" jelas Luhan. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makannya.

"Ah iya hyung, apa kau mau menemani ku makan malan dirumahku? Kebetulan orangtua ku sedang keluar negeri dan pembantu sedang diberi cuti semua. Kau mau kan?" pinta Sehun menangkupkan kedua tangannya dihadapan Luhan.

"Tentu saja aku mau. Akan aku buatkan makanan yang kau mau, Sehunnie" ujar Luhan tersenyum. Sehun bersorak dan refleks memeluk Luhan.

"E.. Eh? Mi.. Mian hyung. Akk.. Aku refleks" ujar Sehun canggung lalu melepas pelukannya.

"Eh? Gwenchena, Sehunnie" balas Luhan. Entah Sehun tau atau tidak, tapi Luhan sedikit kecewa karena Sehun melepas pelukannya.

"Nah hyung, aku sudah selesai makan. Kajja kita ke aula" Sehun menutup kembali kotak bekalnya lalu memasukkannya kedalam tas Luhan. Segera Sehun berdiri lalu memakai tasnya.

"Kajja hyung!" ujar Sehun mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Luhan. Dengan malu-malu, Luhan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun dan beranjak keluar kelas

-00-

#Normal side

"Apa sudah berkumpul semua?" tanya Suho dengan suara lantang didepan beberapa siswa.

"Tunggu! Mana Kris hyung, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun?" tanya Suho setelah menyadari hilangnya keempat makhluk itu.

"Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sedang menyeret Kris hyung dan Tao dari atap sekolah" jelas Kyungsoo. Suho hanya menghela nafas. _'selalu seperti itu'_ batinnya.

Baru akan mulai berbicara, terlihat Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol memasuki aula. Wajah Chanyeol, Baekhyun, dan Tao terlihat bersemangat ketika memasuki aula. Berbeda dengan Kris yang mengeluarkan aura hitam. Salahkan Chanyeol yang mengganggu acara tidurnya tadi.

"Mian kami terlambat. Aku dan Baekkie hyung harus menyeret dua bocah ini dulu sebelum kembali ke aula" jelas Chanyeol dengan cengiran. Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ok. Karena semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan tentang acara ini. Jadi, beberapa dari kalian akan perform sesuai dibidang kalian. Untuk yang kupanggil, harap berdiri disampingku!" teriak Suho lantang. Semua yang ada di aula hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Luhan hyung, maju kedepan!" perintah Suho. Terlihat keempat namja keluar dari kerumunan dan maju kedepan.

"Ok, kalian berempat dan juga aku akan menyanyi untuk pebukaan. Untuk lirik, akan kuberikan setelah aku selesai mengumumkan acara ini. Arra? Dan kau Luhan hyung, tetap berdiri disampingku" jelas Suho. Keempat namja itu hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu kembali ketempat mereka terkecuali Luhan yang masih berada disamping Suho.

"Selanjutnya Tao, maju kedepan" suruh Suho lagi. Terlihat Tao berjalan kesamping Suho.

"Kau sudah tau kan apa yang akan kau lakukan, panda?" tanya Suho.

"Tentu ge! Aku sudah tau kok! Wushu kan?" tanya Tao.

"Bukan hanya itu saja, Tao. Tunggu disini sebentar. Selanjutnya, Kris hyung, Chanyeol, Jongin, Sehun dan Minseok hyung. Maju kedepan!" suruh Suho masih dengan lantang.

"Hey! Kenapa aku juga dipanggil, hah?" protes Kris.

"Kau kan juga sebagai pengisi acara, wajar kalau kupanggil" balas Suho. Kris hanya mendengus kesal lalu ikut maju.

"Ok, kalian bertujuh akan melakukan _fashion show_. Dan untuk Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun, silahkan maju" ujar Suho tanpa memperdulikan keenam namja itu minus Kris yang cengo. _Fashion show_? Oh ayolah, mereka tak yakin bisa melakukannya. Kecuali Kris yang memang sudah dari dulu sering melakukan _fashion_ _show_.

"Nah, kalian berdua, bisa bantu untuk merias Jongin dan juga Chanyeol? Aku tak ingin mendengar penolakan!" ujar Suho mengeluarkan _smirk_nya. Beruntung Suho tau jika Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun menyukai Kai dan Chanyeol, jadi dia tak perlu mencari penata rias tambahan untuk Kai juga Chanyeol. Dan juga, Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun cukup berbakat jika harus merias seseorang. Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk semangat. Setelah ini, mungkin Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo harus berterima kasih pada Suho. Kesempatan yang bisa dipakai untuk mendekati orang yang dicintai tak harus disia-siakan, bukan?

"Tunggu, Suho! Kenapa aku harus ikut juga? Maksudku, aku kan tak terlalu berkharisma seperti yang lain" Protes Xiumin.

"Kau kan cute, Xiumin hyung. Wajar saja kalau dipilih" tutur Chen polos. '_Blush_' seketika wajah Xiumin memerah.

"Benar yang dikatakan Chen. Lagian, bukankah penonton akan bosen kalau yang melakukan _fashion show_ mukanya rata-rata garang macem Kris hyung dan juga Tao, hyung?" jelas Suho dan langsung dihadiahi _deathglare_ dari Kris dan Tao.

"Apa yang kau bilang tadi, ge? Kau mau kena jurus wushu ku?" tanya Tao dengan tatapan tajam mengarah ke Suho. Suho hanya menelan ludah. Bisa mati dia ditangan panda ini.

"M.. Mian Tao. Gege hanya bercanda. Ah ya, hanya bercanda. Ahahaha" ujar Suho dengan tawa yang dibuat-buat. Terlihat Tao hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Oke, kembali ketempat kalian masing-masing. Kecuali kau Jongin, Minseok hyung dan juga Sehun" ujar Suho.

"Yixing silahkan maju kedepan" suruh Suho sambil tersenyum pada Lay

"Sepertinya aku tau apa yang akan kita berempat lakukan" ujar Jongin.

"Dan sepertinya yang kau pikirkan tepat, Jongin-ah. Kalian berempat akan melakukan dance. Dan bukan hanya itu, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, dan juga Luhan hyung, bisa maju lagi?" pinta Suho.

"Jadi, kita termasuk aku akan berduet. Dengan para dancer ini Dan.. Hmm.. Luhan hyung, apa kau tak keberatan mengikutinya? Karena sepertinya kau memiliki jadwal latihan yang padat. Kau bisa menolaknya jika kau mau" jelas Suho membuat Sehun yang dari tadi tak perduli kini menatap Luhan. '_Semoga Luhan hyung mau ikut_' doa Sehun dalam hati.

"Tentu aku mau. Dan tenang saja, aku pasti bisa mengatur jadwal latihanku" ujar Luhan. Suho hanya tersenyum puas lalu mempersilahkan mereka kembali.

"Dan hmm.. Ah, Kris hyung, Chanyeol, Jongin, dan Yixing, kalian tak perlu kedepan lagi. Aku hanya akan bilang kalau kalian akan berduet juga. Kris dan Chanyeol, kalian akan melakukan _rapping_. Dan untuk Jongin dan Yixing, kalian akan melakukan _dance_ menemani Kris dan Chanyeol. Setelah ini, ambil lirik lagunya padaku. Ok, sekarang, kalian bisa bubar dulu. 1 jam lagi kita akan memulai latihannya. Dan satu lagi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, kalian akan berduet menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan juga menjadi MC" jelas Suho menaiki sedikit suaranya. Tak sampai setengah menit, kini aula kosong meninggalkan Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chen, Baekhyun, Kris, dan juga Chanyeol yang harus mengambil lirik lagu pada Suho terlebih dahulu.

-00-

#BaekYeol-TaoRis side

"Tao-ah/Baekkie hyung" seru Kris dan Chanyeol bersamaan sambil berlari kearah Tao dan Baekhyun yang sedang menuju kantin.

"Eh?" Baekhyun dan Tao membalikkan badanya. Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Waeyo, Kris ge?" tanya Tao pada Kris. "Wae, Chanyeollie?" tanya Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

"Aniyo. Hah.. Aku dan Chanyeol dari tadi mencari kalian berdua tau" jelas Kris.

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun bingung. Mau latihan kah mereka? Tapi ini belum juga 1 jam selesai istirahat.

"Hmm.. Kenapa ya? Kenapa, Kris?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kris. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Kalian berdua sehabis pulang sekolah ini bisa ikut aku dan Chanyeol pergi ke butik untuk mengambil beberapa baju untuk _fashion show_ nanti? Kita sudah ditugaskan oleh Joonmyun" jelas Kris.

"Eh? Kenapa harus kita ge?" tanya Tao.

"Molla. Tapi, tak ada salahnya kan kita manfaatkan waktu buat membeli beberapa baju buat tambahan _fashion show_ nanti?" tanya Kris. Tao dan Baekhyun hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi ge, aku dan Baekhyun hyung gak bawa kendaraan. Eotthoke?" tanya Tao lagi.

"Kita bisa pakai mobilnya Kris, ya kan Kris?" tanya Chanyeol sambil nyengir. Kris hanya mendengus lalu mengangguk

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Oh iya, aku sama Tao mau ke kantin dulu. Mau ikut juga?" tawar Baekhyun. Terlihat Kris dan Chanyeol ber-_smirk_ lalu mengangguk.

-00-

#SuLay-ChenMin side

"Yixing-ah!" seru Suho pada Lay yang sedang asyik duduk diatap sekolah.

"Joonmyun ge? Ada apa?" tanya Lay menepuk tempat yang kosong disampingnya, mengisyaratkan Suho duduk disampingnya.

"Aniyo.. Hanya ingin mendatangimu. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Suho mengusap kepala Lay lembut.

"Ak.. Aku? Ak..aku hanya menikmati pemandangan aja" ujar Lay gugup karena perilaku Suho padanya. Ditundukkan wajahnya yang memerah agar tak terlihat oleh Suho.

"Kau kenapa? Oh iya, mau menemani ku beli beberapa kebutuhan untuk acara nanti?" tawar Suho masih tetap mengusap kepala Lay.

"Eh? Aku gak kenapa-kenapa ge. Dan.. hmm.. aku mau menemanimu" ujar Lay tersenyum pada Suho. "Gomawo Yixing-ah" ujar Suho tersenyum balik ke Lay.

"Joonmyun hyung!" teriakan Chen dan Xiumin membuat Suho dan Lay kaget. '_cih! Mengganggu aja'_ batin Suho dan melempar _deathglare_ nya kearah Chen dan juga Xiumin. "Kenapa?" tanya Suho datar menatap tajam Chen dan Xiumin yang hanya mengelus tengkunya saat dirasa ada aura hitam disekitarnya.

"Engg... kau dan Lay dicari Kai dan Sehun" jelas Xiumin sedikit gemeteran, baru menyadari dia dan Chen telah mengeluarkan aura hitam Suho. Suho hanya menghela nafas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Lay sambil tersenyum.

"Kajja, Yixing" ujar Suho menggandeng tangan Lay. Meninggalkan Xiumin dan Chen yang cengo.

-**TBC**-

**Jangan gebukin saya karena udh buat ff baru lagi ._.)/**

**Saya tau ini ff gaje, garing, dan semacamnya ._.**

**Dan maafin saya karena harus vakum nulis '**_**My Boyfriend, My Roommate**_**'. Karena apa? Karena tiba2 idenya kepentok ditengah jalan u,u lagian juga, saya sekarang jarang ngeliat 2Min moment lagi, makanya gak dapet feel buat nulis /cakar tembok/**

**Tapi... *eng ing eng..* Saya bakal bikin ff nc yaoi /evil laugh/**

**Dan untuk cast nya, silahkan pilih: TaoRis, HunHan, KaiSoo.**

**Kenapa saya mau cast nya diantara mereka bertiga? Soalnya ini ff mau saya buat agak '**_**angst**_**' '-')/**

**Dan juga, karena wajah para seme nya yg rada garang, tambah cocok buat cast nya. Hahahaha /ditimpuk Kris, Sehun, sama Kai/ tadinya sih pengen masukin SuLay jg dilistnya. Tp, muka Suho yang kalem gitu, saya jd gak tega bikin dia jd garang. Huehehe ._.)/**

**Last, mind to review? ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Judul : Heart To Heart [Part 2]

Author : Gita Laila Safira

Genre : Romance, humor

Pairing : TaoRis, HunHan, SuLay, ChenMin, BaekYeol, KaiSoo

Disclaimer : This fanfic is mine! But Wufan, Joonmyun, and Jongin isn't mine u,u

Warning : Yaoi, BoysLove, BL, BoyxBoy, garing, typo(s)

**Hate me or hate yaoi?**

**Better you don't read that fanfic nn**

Happy Reading ^^

-00-

'_Kepada seluruh pengisi acara sekolah, harap berkumpul di aula sekarang juga'_ terdengar suara dari radio sekolah SM Art High School. "Ge, ayo balik ke aula" ajak Tao dan diangguk oleh Baekhyun, Kris, dan Chanyeol lalu segera beranjak menuju aula.

-00-

"Baiklah! Karena semua sudah berkumpul, akan kuberitahu jika beberapa sunbae kita yang sudah lulus akan mengajari kita serta turut mengisi acara. Jaga sopan santun kalian. Arra?" jelas Suho didepan kesebelas namja yang hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Ah! Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol! Bisa kalian ambil baju untuk fashion show sekarang juga? Kita membutuhkannya sekarang" pinta Suho menatap keempat namja itu dengan tatapan memelas.

"Berhenti bersikap seperti itu, Joonmyun! Kau membuatku _ilfeel_" ujar Kris bergidik melihat Suho seperti itu.

"Walaupun kita berkata tidak, kau tetap memaksa kan, ge?" tanya Tao memutar bola matanya melihat Suho.

"Tau saja kan Tao. Cepatlah pergi! Alamatnya sudah kuberi pada Chanyeol juga Kris. Kembali dengan berdus-dus pakaian ya! Haha!" tawa nista Suho keluar membuat Kris melempar Suho dengan kaleng minuman.

"Adaw! Yak Wu Yi Fan! Sakit tau" pekik Suho mengelus kepalanya. Lay yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Suho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Rasain tuh! Kajja panda kita pergi" ujar Kris menggandeng tangan Tao, meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang cengo melihat mereka berdua. '_Sejak kapan mereka berdua akrab?_' batin mereka berdua lalu segera menyusul Kris dan Tao.

-00-

"Kyungsoo hyung! Jadikan menemani ku hari ini?" tanya Kai memastikan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang menghafal lirik lagunya.

"Eh? Tentu saja Jongin-ah. Kenapa memang?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut sambil tersenyum pada Kai.

"Emm... Kau mau sekalian menginap, hyung? Ak... Aku sedang malas sedirian di apartement. Mau ya hyung? Jebal!" pinta Kai mengeluarkan bbuing bbuingnya.

"Haha! Baiklah Jongin, aku akan menemani mu malam ini" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum melihat Kai.

"Yey! Gomawo hyungie!" sorak Kai refleks memeluk Kyungsoo yang hanya _blushing_. Bukankah dia sudah sering dipeluk Kai sejak kecil? Tapi mengapa masih saja _blushing_?

-00-

"Luhannie hyung! Setelah ini, mau menemaniku bekerja? Hari ini aku pulang cepat dan berniat mengajakmu jalan menemaniku untuk beli keperluanku" pinta Sehun pada Luhan. Hampir sama seperti Kai, Sehun juga hidup mandiri, walaupun orangtuanya masih sering berada dirumah walau hanya untuk memberi perhatian kepada Sehun atau jika mereka sedang tak mengurusi bisnisnya. Dan sekarang, Sehun bekerja sebagai salah satu pelayan direstoran keluarga Kris. Tentunya orangtuanya memperbolehkan Sehun bekerja. Alasannya? Tentu saja agar Sehun tak bergantung pada orangtuanya dan bisa mandiri.

"Hmm.. Baiklah! Aku juga bosan dirumah." Jawab Luhan dengan anggukan membuat Sehun tersenyum

-00-

"Yixing-ah, kajja kita pergi sekarang" ajak Suho pada Lay yang asyik menari.

"Eh? Pergi kemana, ge?" tanya Lay bingung. Seingatnya, dia tak punya janji pergi dengan Suho.

"Aigoo.. Kau lupa, ne? Kau kan sudah berjanji menemaniku membeli beberapa keperluan acara" ujar Suho menggelengkan kepalanya. Lay lalu menepuk keningnya dan meringis.

"Mian hyung, aku lupa. Kajja kita pergi" Suho hanya mengangguk lalu membawa Lay pergi dari sana.

-00-

"Jongdae-ah, kenapa dari tadi memperhatikanku terus?" tanya Xiumin bingung pada Chen yang hanya memperhatikannya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau imut sih hyung. Sayang kalau enggak aku perhatikan" tutur Chen membuat wajah Xiumin memerah seketika. "Y.. Yak! Ap.. Apa maksudmu?" tanya Xiumin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, menyembunyikan wajahnya tepatnya.

"Masa gak ngerti sih hyung?" sungut Chen mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aish! Lupakan saja! Sekarang latihan cepat! Kau mau diomelin Suho?" ucap Xiumin membuat Chen mendengus lalu mengangguk.

-00-

#Normal side

Sebuah mobil berwarna merah kini berhenti tepat disebuah bangunan yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah. "Ini kan tempatnya?" tanya Kris memastikan pada Chanyeol yang melihat isi handphonenya lalu mengangguk.

"Hey Baekkie hyung! Tao! Kita sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun" ujar Chanyeol membuyarkan lamunan Baekhyun dan Tao yang melongo melihat sebuah bangunan didepan mereka. Segera mereka berempat keluar dari mobil Kris dan memasukin butik tersebut.

"Ah, annyeonghaseyo. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pegawai yeoja sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya padanya pada Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol yang balas membungkukkan badannya

"Ah, ne! Apa seorang bernama Kim Joonmyun memesan beberapa pakaian disini?" tanya Kris sopan.

"Kim Joonmyun? Saya akan lihat daftarnya terlebih dahulu. Silahkan melihat-lihat sambil menunggu. Permisi" ujar pegawai yeoja itu lalu pamit memeriksa daftarnya.

Kris, Tao, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol kini mengitari butik itu sambil melihat-lihat pakaian yang ada. "Hey Tao! Coba lihat! Kostum ini cocok untukmu" Kris memperlihatkan sebuah kostum panda pada Tao sambil terkekeh. "Hya! Neomu neomu kyeopta ge!" jerit Tao mengambil kostum itu dari tangan Kris lalu memperhatikannya. "Aku pengen ge. Tapi, aku tak bawa banyak uang hari ini. Ah! Besok gege mau kan temani aku kesini lagi? Aku mau membeli kostum ini besok" pinta Tao menangkupkan kedua tangannya didepan Kris. "Eh? Kenapa harus besok membelinya? Kalau besok sudah tak ada lagi kostum ini gimana?" tanya Kris menaikkan alisnya. "Sudah kubilangkan ge? Aku tak membawa uang lebih hari ini. Dan kalaupun besok sudah tak ada lagi.. emmm.. gimana ya?" jelas Tao lalu menundukkan kepalanya. "Tak perlu menunggu besok, aku akan membelikannya untukmu sekarang juga, Tao" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum kepada Tao yang bingung. "Eh? Tak usah ge! Aku tak mau merepotkan gege" tolak Tao halus. "Tak ada penolakan, Tao. Aku sedang berbaik hati hari ini" balas Kris sambil tersenyum. "Engg.. Tapi aku merasa tak enak pada gege. Ah! Gimana kalau aku besok menggantinya?" tanya Tao sekali lagi. "_No, no, no!_ Aku yang akan membelikanmu. Dan kau tak perlu menggantinya" jawab Kris membuat Tao mendengus. "Urgh! Baiklah ge. Terserah mu saja. Dan ah! Xie xie ge" balas Tao sambil tersenyum lebar dan dibalas anggukan oleh Kris

"Yeollie, kesini sebentar" pinta Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Chanyeol agar mendekat.

"Ada apa, hyung?" tanya Chanyeol yang sudah didekat Baekhyun. "Bukankah ini cocok untukmu?" tanya Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah setelan baju formal sederhana dimanekin, namun terkesan elegan berwarna putih dengan kemeja berwarna senada disertai garis-garis hitam, serta celana panjang berwarna putih.

"M.. Mwo? Kau bercanda hyung? Jas ini" tanya Chanyeol membelakkan matanya melihat pakaian dimanekin itu

"Aku tak bercanda, Chanyeol. Yup! Jas ini cocok untukmu dipakai saat _fashion show_ nanti" balas Baekhyun sambil nyengir.

"Tap.. Tapi hyung.." Chanyeol berusaha mengelak. Jujur saja, walaupun ia termasuk anak seorang pengusaha kaya dan juga itu berarti dia sering memakai pakaian formal, tapi bukan berarti dia nyaman memakainya.

"Please Chanyeol. Kau mau coba ya ya ya?" pinta Baekhyun menunjukkan puppy eyes nya. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas lalu dengan ragu ia mengangguk.

"Yey! Agasshi, namja ini ingin mencoba pakaian itu" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunjuk pada manekin itu pada seorang pegawai didekatnya.

"Ah, tunggu sebentar, tuan" balas pegawai itu lalu segera memberi Chanyeol pakaian itu.

"Cepat pakai Yeollie" pinta Baekhyun mendorong Chanyeol kekamar ganti.

'_Gwenchena lah. Yang minta kan Baekhyun hyung_' batin Chanyeol lalu mulai memakai pakaian itu. '_Apa aneh ya?_' batin Chanyeol memperhatikan dirinya dari pantulan cermin.

"Hy.. Hyung?" panggil Chanyeol dari kamar ganti menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu kamar ganti.

"Ne Yeollie?" tanya Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya.

"Akk.. Aku tak mau keluar. Kau saja yang masuk ya hyung? Jebal" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah memelas.

"Eh? Hmmm.. Baiklah" ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya lalu masuk.

_Speechless_. Mungkin itu yang Baekhyun lakukan sekarang ini ketika melihat Chanyeol didepannya dengan pakaian itu.

"Yeo.. Yeollie?" guman Baekhyun masih tetap melongo melihat Chanyeol.

"Errr... Kenapa hyung? Aneh ya?" tanya Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"A.. Aniyo. K.. Kau... Tam.. pan" ujar Baekhyun pada akhirnya dengan wajah memerah lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain

"Eh? Jinjja hyung?" tanya Chanyeol girang. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan masih tak mau menatap Chanyeol.

'_Shit! Kenapa dia begitu tampan?! Tuhan... tolong kuatkan iman hambamu ini'_ pekik Baekhyun dalam hatinya lalu menggigit bibir bawahnya tanpa sadar hingga sedikit berdarah

"Aish hyung! Jangan gigit bibir mu dong! Liat tuh, jadi berdarah kan!" omel Chanyeol lalu mendekat kearah Baekhyun.

"E.. Eh? Mau apa kau?" tanya Baekhyun waspada ketika Chanyeol mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Bisa Baekhyun rasakan deru nafas Chanyeol menerpa wajahnya. '_Pluk_' Baekhyun tak bisa mundur lagi karena sudah terhimpit antara dinding dan Chanyeol

"Tentu saja membersihkan darahmu ini" balas Chanyeol.

"Tap.. Tap- Hmpphhh" Baekhyun membelakkan matanya saat dirasa benda kenyal menempel dibibirnya saat ini. Bibir Chanyeol.

Badan Baekhyun lemas seketika. Untung saja Chanyeol menopang Baekhyun dengan satu tangannya dipinggang Baekhyun dan satu tangannya berada di tengku Baekhyun.

"Emhh.. Chan..shh.. Yeol" '_Shit! Kenapa desahanku bisa keluar?_' Maki Baekhyun dalam hatinya ketika Chanyeol melumat bibirnya dengan lembut setelah sebelumnya menjilat darah yang ada dibibir Baekhyun. Kesempatan itu tak Chanyeol sia-siakan. Segera saja ia memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Baekhyun. Mengabsen gigi-gigi Baekhyun, bertukar saliva, dan juga memainkan lidah Baekhyun.

Merasa pasokan udara makin menipis, Baekhyun berusaha untuk mendorong tubuh Chanyeol. Mengerti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun, dengan terpaksa Chanyeol melepas ciumannya hingga tercipta benang saliva diantara keduanya.

"Hosshhh.. Hoshhh.. Kau mau membuatku mati apa?" tanya Baekhyun sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya sambil mengambil nafas.

"Ehehehe.. Mianhae hyung. Emm.. bibirmu ternyata manis juga. Aku mau lagi hyung" pinta Chanyeol dengan wajah tak berdosa.  
"M.. Mwoya? Yak!" Chanyeol hanya terkekeh melihat wajah Baekhyun yang memerah karena ulahnya.

"Hahaha. Aku serius hyung" goda Chanyeol lagi.

"Aish! Terserah kau sajalah! Cepat ganti bajumu!" ujar Baekhyun kesal lalu hendak keluar.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol memegang lengan Baekhyun lalu mendekatkan lagi dirinya dengan Baekhyun.

Dan... _'cup'_ Chanyeol mencium kilat bibir Baekhyun lalu terkekeh pelan. "Aish! Kau ini!" pekik Baekhyun lalu segera keluar dari kamar pas itu.

"Permisi tuan, ada 6 dus pakaian yang dipesan oleh Kim Joonmyun" ujar seorang pegawai pada Kris, Tao, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun yang sedang menunggu disofa dekat pintu setelah sebelumnya belanja beberapa baju tambahan. Seketika, mereka berempat membelakkan matanya.

"Mwo?" tanya mereka berempat serempak lalu menatap satu sama lain.

"Ne tuan. Dan semua total belanjaannya 5 juta won" jelas pegawai itu sekali lagi.

"Mwo? Dia belum membayarnya?" tanya Chanyeol melirik Kris yang hanya melongo.

"Shhh.. Sialan kau Kim Joonmyun" desis Kris pelan lalu mengambil handphone nya dan dicarinya nomor Suho.

"_Yeoboseyo?_" tanya Suho diseberan sana dengan santainya.

"Gak usah basa basi! Kau belum bayar semua pakaian yang kau pesan hah?" tanya Kris menaikkan volume suaranya membuat beberapa orang yang ada disitu bergidik ngeri kecuali Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa dengan sifat Kris.

"_Eh? Hmm... sepertinya belum"_ jawab Suho.

"Terus kau suruh kita bayar ini belanjaan gitu?" tanya Kris masih tetap dengan volume suaranya yang mengerikan.

"_Tentu saja! Kan kalian yang mengambil belanjaannya"_ Mungkin setelah ini, Kris dan Chanyeol harus menyiksa Suho.

"_WHAT THE HELL_! Sialan kau Kim Joonmyun!" desis Kris.

"_sudah ya! Aku sedang sibuk mencari keperluan yang lain. Bye~" 'pik'_ sambungan diputuskan oleh Suho dengan seenak jidat nya.

"Sudahlah! Biar aku yang membayarnya, Kris" ujar Chanyeol pada akhirnya.

"Aniyo! Biar kita bayar setengah setengah" balas Kris pada akhirnya dan diangguk oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku yakin sehabis ini Suho hyung tak akan baik-baik saja" bisik Baekhyun pada Tao.

"Ne ge. Berdoa sajalah untuk keselamatan Suho ge" balas Tao sambil berbisik juga dan diangguk Baekhyun.

-00-

Kini Kyungsoo sedang memperhatikan Kai yang sedang asyik menari dengan Sehun dan Xiumin bersama dengan sunbae mereka, Eunhyuk, Donghae, dan Taemin.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya lalu tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan, Kyungsoo?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk disamping Kyungsoo.

"Tak ada yang kuperhatikan kok ge" elak Kyungsoo. Luhan hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Ia tahu betul jika Kyungsoo memperhatikan Kai sedari tadi. Kini, mata Luhan juga sibuk memperhatikan Sehun yang sedang tertawa lepas bersama Kai, Xiumin, Donghae, Eunhyuk, dan juga Taemin.

"Hey Luhan! Kyungsoo! Jangan terlalu banyak memperhatikan Sehun dan Kai. Kalian harus berlatih juga. Jongdae sudah menunggu kalian untuk berlatih" tegur sunbae mereka, Yesung dan Ryeowook yang akan melatih mereka untuk menyanyi.

"Ah! Ne hyung" jawab Luhan dan Kyungsoo lalu mengikuti kedua sunbae mereka kearah Chen yang sedari tadi juga memperhatikan Xiumin dari kejauhan. Dan juga salah satu sunbae mereka yang juga menunggu, Kyuhyun.

"Ckckck! Sudah cukup kalian bertiga memperhatikan anak dari klub dance itu. Sekarang latihan. Ah Kyungsoo! Kau akan kulatih karena kau ada part solo juga nantinya dan berduet dengan.. Enggg.. Siapa itu? Kai bukan?" jelas Kyuhyun sambil menunjuk Kai denga dagunya. "Eh? Serius aku akan berduet dengan Kai, hyung?" tanya Kyungsoo senang. "Ne. Lagian, Suho dan juga Baekhyun belum datang" jelas Kyuhyun sekali lagi. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti lalu berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun yang agak menjauh dari tempat yang sebelumnya agar Kyungsoo bisa berkonsentrasi.

-00-

"Hey Kai! Aku lupa memberi tahumu, kau harus berlatih solo juga karena nantinya kau akan berduet dengan salah satu anak klub vokal. Err... Kalau tak salah namanya Kyungsoo" jelas Taemin pada Kai. Kai yang sedang minum itu langsung menyemburkan air yang ada didalam mulutnya kearah sunbaenya, Eunhyuk.

"Ya Jongin! Kenapa dengamu, eoh? Aish! Wajahku" sungut Eunhyuk mengambil handuk kecil yang ada didekatnya.

"M.. Mian Eunhyuk hyung! Aku refleks. Eh, serius kau, Taemin hyung?" tanya Kai mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Taemin yang hanya mengangguk.

"Tentu saja aku serius, Kkamjong!" balas Taemin. "Ah iya! Katanya, Kim ahjussi dan Kim ahjumma belum bisa pulang bulan ini. Masih banyak yang harus diurusi di Tokyo sana" jelas Taemin lagi. Taemin adalah sepupu Kai yang sekarang sudah kuliah yang satu tahun lebih tua. Karena mengikuti kelas akselerasi sejak sekolah menengah pertama, kini Taemin bisa kuliah walaupun umurnya termasuk muda.

"Hmm begitu. Hah.. Biarlah. Aku tak perduli" balas Kai. "Oh iya Kai, seperti yang dibilang Taemin tadi, karena kau akan berduet dengan Kyungsoo. Aku yang akan melatihmu. Kajja kita datangi Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo. Taemin, Eunhyuk, kalian berdua melatih Sehun dan Minseok untuk bagian berduet dengan Luhan dan Jongdae" koordinasi Donghae lalu meninggalkan Sehun, Xiumin, Taemin, dan Eunhyuk. "Hyung! Aku dan Sehun akan berduet juga dengan Chen dan Luhan?" tanya Xiumin menatap Eunhyuk yang hanya mengangguk.

"Yup! Tapi karena Yesung hyung dan Ryeowook belum memanggilku, kalian belum bisa latihan bersama mereka" jelas Eunhyuk. Sehun dan Xiumin hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah! Kajja kita latihan juga! Ah, Yixing belum datang ya?" tanya Taemin sambil berdiri dan menggerakkan badanya sedikit. "Ne, Lay hyung belum datang. Masih diseret sama Suho hyung jalan" jelas Sehun. Taemin hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau sudah datang, bilang padaku" ujar Eunhyuk lalu mereka berempat mulai berlatih.

-00-

"Aish! Dimana Wufan dan juga Chanyeol?" gerutu Minho dan Shindong, salah satu sunbae yang akan melatih Kris serta Chanyeol.

"Telpon mereka gih! Ditunggui dari tadi gak datang-datang. Tau gini, kita juga gak harus buru-buru kesini" gerutu Shindong.

"Hey hey! Kalian kenapa?" tanya Leeteuk, salah satu alumni SMAHS yang juga ikut melatih hoobaenya.

"Wufan dan Chanyeol belum datang dari tadi, hyung. Tau gini kan, kita berdua gak perlu cepat-cepat kesini" jelas Minho.

"Sudahlah! Kalian berdua berdua lebih baik jalan-jalan saja dulu. Aku akan menelpon kalian berdua jika mereka sudah datang" saran Leeteuk.

Tak lama, terlihat dua namja tiang listrik berlari kearah mereka.

"Hosh.. hosh! Mianhae hyung kita berdua telat! Tadi harus nganterin berdus-dus pakaian keruang osis dulu. Hosh" jelas Chanyeol ngos-ngosan.

"Mereka berdua sudah datang. Aku tinggal dulu ne" ujar Leeteuk sambil berlalu.

"Aish kalian ini! Kalian berdua kuberi waktu 5 menit untuk mengambil nafas. Setelah itu kita latihan" ujar Shindong menghela nafas.

"Go.. Gomawo hyung" ucap Kris dan Chanyeol lalu duduk bersandar didinding.

Kini, Kris memperhatikan Tao yang sedang bersama Sungmin sunbae.

Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang memperhatikan Baekhyun yang sedang berlatih bersama Kyuhyun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ok! Sudah cukup kalian memperhatikan kekasih kalian masing-masing. Sekarang latihan" ucapan Minho membuyarkan lamunan Kris dan Chanyeol. "Ah. Karena Yixing masih belum datang dan Jongin sedang latihan, kalian hanya akan kami latih seperti biasa. Setelah Yixing sudah datang dan Jongin sudah selesai latihan, kalian bisa berlatih bersama" jelas Shindong. Kris dan Chanyeol hanya mengangguk mengerti dan memulai latihan.

-00-

"Tao-ah! Kau sepertinya semakin ahli saja. Aku rasa kau akan segera menyusul keahlianku" gurau Sungmin, sunbae yang melatih dan turut serta tampil bersama Tao nanti.

"Jinjja ge? Sepertinya aku akan kesusahan untuk menyusul keahlianmu ge. Kau kan sudah sangat ahli" balas Tao polos.

"Aigoo.. Kau juga akan ahli sama sepertiku jika kau berlatih bersungguh-sungguh. Lagian, keahlianku belum sesuai dengan keinginanku" ujar Sungmin mengacak-ngacak rambut Tao.

"G.. Gege. Kyuhyun sunbae memperhatikan gege tuh" ujar Tao. Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan sinar leser dari matanya.

"Biarkan saja dia. Hey Tao, gege mau tanya, kau ada sebuah hubungan dengan Wufan?" tanya Sungmin seketika membuat Tao gelagapan.

"Eh? Engg.. it.. itu. Gak ada kok ge. Aku hanya baru dekat dengan Kris ge pagi ini" tutur Tao polos.

"Jinjja? Tapi sedari tadi dia memperhatikanmu tuh" ujar Sungmin tersenyum jail.

"M.. Mwo? Hanya perasaan gege saja. Sudah ah ge! Latihan saja ya? Jangan bahas ini" pinta Tao. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lalu mengambil tongkat wushu Tao dan mulai melatih Tao lagi.

-00-

"Maaf hyung aku sedikit telat" kini Lay datang menghampiri Eunhyuk dan Taemin yang masih melatih Sehun dan Xiumin. "Ah. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Kau panggil Donghae dan juga Jongin kemari" pinta Eunhyuk dan diangguk oleh Lay.

"Kenapa, hyung?" tanya Kai ketika sudah berada didepan Eunhyuk.

"Kalian berdua sekarang datangi Junsu. Lalu berlatih disana untuk duet bersama Wufan dan Chanyeol. Donghae, kau ikut kita berdua melatih Sehun dan Minseok" jelas Eunhyuk. Kai dan Lay hanya mengangguk lalu mendatangi Junsu yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya.

"Junsu hyung! Kau melatih kita kan untuk kali ini?" tanya Lay memastikan.

Junsu yang melihat mereka berdua hanya tersenyum. "Ne! Nah, kajja kita latihan dulu, setelah itu kita latihan bersama Wufan dan Chanyeol" ajak Junsu lalu mengisyaratkan Kai dan Lay agar mengikutinya.

-00-

Kini Suho memasuki aula dengan mengendap-ngendap persis pencuri. Waspada jika tiba-tiba Kris atau Chanyeol melihatnya. Bias habis ia ditangan dua tiang listrik itu. '_Fyuh! Untung saja aku berlatih dengan klub vokal. Kalau dengan anak klub rapper, bisa habis aku_' batin Suho. Bersyukurlah karena aula ini sedang banyak yang latihan, setidaknya, itu membantu Suho untuk menyembunyikan dirinya dari Kris dan Chanyeol untuk sementara waktu.

"Hyung! Mianhae aku sedikit terlambat" ujar Suho membungkukkan badannya ketika berada didepan Yesung, Ryeowook, dan Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai melatih Kyungsoo. Baekhyun yang sudah datang dari tadi kini menatap Suho dari atas kebawah. '_Kok gak ada memar ya? Apa Chanyeol dan Kris belum menyiksanya?_' batin Baekhyun polos.

"Suho hyung, kau belum bertemu dengan Kris dan juga Chanyeol kan? Ayo aku temani menemui mereka berdua" ajak Baekhyun menarik lengan Suho. "Mwo? Yak! Andawe! Jangan bawa aku kedua tiang listrik itu woy" pekik Suho. Namun naas, Kris dan Chanyeol yang mendengar pekikan Suho kini menatap Suho dengan seringai.

"Hyung, beri kami waktu sebentar. Kita ingin membuat 'kejutan' untuk Joonmyun" pinta Kris. Aura hitam dari Kris dan Chanyeol kini mulai terasa disekitar Suho. Perlahan, mereka mendekati Suho yang masih merengek agar dilepaskan dari Baekhyun.

"Hey, 'Kim Joonmyun'" sapa Kris dengan penekanan dinama Suho. Suho hanya menelan ludahnya melihat seringai Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Hh.. Hai! Ahahaha.. M.. Mian Kris, Chanyeol. Akk.. Aku hanya bercanda" ringis Suho.

"Ahahaha.. Kata maaf tak diterima, Kim Joonmyun. Nikmati 'kejutan' dari kami berdua" balas Chanyeol. Baekhyun kini sudah sedikit menjauh, membiarkan Chanyeol dan Kris melakukan pekerjaannya dengan Suho.

"Mm.. Mian! Akk.. aku janji mengganti uang kalian nanti" ucap Suho mencoba menghentikan.

"_No no no!_ Kau tak perlu mengganti uang kami. Kau hanya harus menerima 'kejutan' dari kami" balas Kris mengepalkan tangannya.

**Plak**

**Plak**

**Plak**

**Jdeerrr**

Kini Kris dan Chanyeol mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Puas denga Suho yang kini sudah acak-acakkan.

"Baiklah Joonmyun, kami akan pergi. Kau latihanlah dengan serius. Ahahaha" twa nista kini keluar dari mulut Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Urgh! Dasar dua tiang listrik sialan" desis Suho lalu berusaha berdiri setelah diberi 'kejutan' oleh Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Hey hyung! Gimana kejutannya? Enak?" tanya Baekhyun atau lebih tepatnya menyindir. Suho hanya mendengus lalu memberikan deathglare nya.

"Diam kau Byun Baekhyun" desis Suho lalu mulai latihan.

**-TBC-**

**Maafkan saya gegara baru update fict ini sekarang ;AA;**

**Mian kalau ff kali ini garing u,u**

**Ahaks :3 dan maaf juga karena di chapter ini Suho saya nistakan /ketawa ngakak/**

**Biasalah, saya demen nyiksa para seme tercinta '3'**

**Thanks for;**

**Nana Fujoshi, paprikapumpkin, SooBaby1213, EarthTeleport, siscaMinstalove, Azura Lynn Gee, wonkyuhomintaoris all, , Shin Min Hwa, , putriii, JeremyKimElfCasieShawolexoti c, siapa ajaa, ajib4ff, Brigitta bukan Brigittiw, renachun, vickykezia23, Ice block, Nurul Fajrianti, Shin Seungi.**

**Maaf gak bisa bales review satu-satu, tapi jujur, review dari kalian kadang bikin saya ngakak. Dan saya selalu baca review kalian berulang-ulang biar semangat ngelanjutin ini ff.**

**Oh iya, mungkin saya bakal vakum selama seminggu kedepan karena saya mau fokus mid u,u**

**Last, mind to review? ^^**


End file.
